toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Man for the job: Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anti Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 15:14, July 31, 2010 hi hi talk to me in tt nice wiki page more ppl should visit it im banned im banned again -_- becoming admin hello! my name is Ali my {toontown name}. well i was having one thing since i have came to this wiki because me friend told me about it so u can see staregties and cog attacks etc. well i was wondering could i be an admin without an email adress? because if i have a page u can send messeges to me about meetings and spammer alerts and stuff like that because i really want to be a toontown wiki admin because i love toontown. i swear that i will stop vandalism spamming and other rule breaking stuff that will make the wiki bad. plz messege soon thx! ~ Ali P.S. i am also a non member is that ok? listen Sorry but i cant make you a admin because im not a admin ask flippers or vultraz. Sorry Man for the Job Adminship Alright I got your message. Sorry I wasn't able to reply faster I was having problems with my computer. Anyway, about adminship, I have waited a long time for Vultraz to return. He mention something about becoming "Obsessed with Runescape". I will take rights away from him soon. I am thinking to have a contest to see who will replace him. I will select a date, and the user who makes the most edits that day becomes a admin. I have no clue when it will happen, but probably soon. As for you, I'm sure you will make a very loyal admin. I agree that you are very active and are a credit to this wiki. Until I start the contest, just keep on editing. Keep checking my blog daily. I will talk about the contest there. Well, thats it I guess. Happy editing, Flippers 22:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Blog Spreading the word Check out the new blog! I'm editing weekly or daily! Sonic767 23:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New look Right now the new wikia look is optional but they said it is going to be mandatory soon. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) No, you won't lose any of your edits when it switches. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Stamps Your welcome. They go on forever. On other wikis I've seen they really make people want to edit more. This is gonna be good for the wiki. amazing page :D ur page is so nice i love it :D love from deputy :) just signed up yo i just signed up search nitram49b its me deputy :D Hey Man for the Job! Hi! What's up! The Sky. Thanks for the blog comment. I hope I didn't steal your idea or anything. I didn't check to see if anyone already had it. Anyway You already have a lot of badges. Thats cool if you ask me. The whole badge thing seems to be new to this wiki. As usual. school has been getting in the way for me so i can't edit much anymore. But it is finally Fall Break for me. Okay so I just wanted to say awesome job on this wiki and remember. Wait I forgot. Oh well BYE! Sonic767 21:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Badges Who added the badges? Flippers 21:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Good Work You and I seem to be doing a great job on this wiki. Sonic767 19:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Thtas preety cool to. 100 edits in 1 day takes a whole lot of work. I stayed on this wiki like 4 1/2 hours yesterday just to get badges lol. Anyway as the title says Good Work. P.S. We also seem to have highest scores on the Leaderboard. Yeah, you know I always wondered. How comes they allow you to have the choice to put the deletion template on somebody's user page? LOL that would be a funny joke to do on someone. It would be mean. Yes yes yes yes it would. Now on to wiki things. We need to try to get more pages on here. I checked on some other wikis, and they had over 3,000 pages. You know... I know Disney actually made Toontown but which person actually made it. Thats a good question. I also heard your tracker would be up and running in a week. I should make one of those...... Welcome to the team. Thank you for joining the cleanup team for this wiki! WE are indeed in need of pictures and new articles. Thank you for your help! Sonic767 12:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I need backup. Hey Man for the job! I need some back up for an article on here. The Spoof net.com article thing is very uneeded and is more like advertising than explaining things about the game. I put the deletion tag there but somebody keeps removing it. Could you back me up on this? Sonic767 18:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too. He might of been the one that put the article on here but does not one anyone to delete it. I used to be like that. P.S. He is on the wiki cleanup team. Any time Any time my friend! Oh and, could you please join my clan? It's called the cogcrushers. We destroy cogs. We have generals who are in charge when I'm not around. They must have 100+ laff. We have captains to help generals.They have 60 to 99 laff. I am the leader of the cogbusters. To join, write "COG CRUSHER" at the top of your userpage. (BTW, generals get to be my friend!) Oh, and, if your a general or a captain, you may create your own operation. We just fight cogs. If your a captain and a general shows up, general is in charge. If your a general and I show up, I'm in charge. Please reply soon. Happy editing! Flippers 12:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC)